


Brumes d'un mythe

by StandbyProject67



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Allusion à une évidente relation charnelle..., Hors du contexte des oeuvres d'Edgar P. Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort (je suppose), M/M, Référence explicite au mythe de Prométhée, cauchemar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandbyProject67/pseuds/StandbyProject67
Summary: C'est donc parti pour le deuxième... XDJ'ai voulu essayer de transposer la condamnation de Prométhée au cas du colonel Olrik (selon le mythe, Prométhée a été enchaîné à un rocher du Caucase où un aigle venait sans cesse lui dévorer le foie, qui grandissait à nouveau, situation qui se prolongea jusqu’à ce qu’Héraclès tue l’oiseau d’une flèche ajustée…) et c'est donc sur Sharkey que retombe le rôle d'Héraclès...Je pensais écrire les moments du cauchemar d'un style plutôt vague, nuageux...: hélas, il en est resté trop dense, lourd, presque indigeste, je crains!Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois...!Quant à la violence mentionnée dans la description, tout repose sur l'aigle du mythe, ce n'est rien d'indigeste (du moins j'ose espérer)Aussi m'a-t'on fait la remarque que je choyait gaiement les adversaires de nos héros et j'oubliait ceux-ci: c'est juste, mais je tâcherai de me rattraper prochainement.
Relationships: Colonel Olrik/Sharkey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Brumes d'un mythe

Il ne sentait pas les arrêtes de la roche contre son dos nu, lui briser les vertèbres, mais il savait pourtant la douleur insupportable.  
Tous ses membres tendus, figés depuis des jours, hurlaient contre cette immobilité forcée qu’il n’avait pas les moyens de combattre.  
Il voyait la roche, qu’il ne sentait que manquante, écorcher sa peau, où ses lames ouvraient des fissures qui s’élargissaient à chaque frissonnement et invitaient la soudaine rougeur d’une éruption du liquide tiède qui venait tacher ce qui restait encore de son corps glacé, dont chaque centimètre qui ne fut couvert de sueur, sang ou terribles plaies l’était d’un tissu brulé, d’un gris pâle à l’arôme aigre de malédiction.  
Il voyait, comme témoin d’un cadre vivant qui nous représente sans que l’on s’en eût aperçu, la silhouette pliée de son image trembler d’un froid mordant qu’il ne sentait plus et dont ne pouvait le protéger la chlamyde qu’il eut en temps portée d’un blanc d’ivoire, qui gisait sauvagement déchirée, comme broyée sous une rage impitoyable, pendant en misérables haillons qui se résignaient, soumis, aux intempéries à venir – celles qu’ils ne dévisageaient plus qu’avec une indifférence absente, anéantie par la douleur -, las à sa ceinture, d’où s’agrippait encore un morceau satisfaisant de ce qui eut autrefois été sa vêture, recouvert d’effilochures tombantes en lambeaux auxquels se résumait à présent les vestiges de la portion supérieure que sa tenue eût pu avoir. Le tout, dont le blanc- plutôt d’un gris déjà douteux, d’usage et crasse – ne se devinerait pas sans difficulté sous les couches de sang sec, qui s’étiraient jusqu’à sa peau et auxquelles se superposaient du sang frais, encore humide, se dandinait en frénésie, au rythme effréné de la tourmente qu’il savait n’y avoir que dans son esprit engourdi.  
Et, des brumes qui angoissaient le funeste paysage à perte de vue, et l’avaient soigneusement enclos dans un désespoir atroce au regard qui, dépourvu de points de repère dans cet océan si vague, se livrait tout entier à la folie qui lui apparaissait costumée du confort qu’elle n’était pas, se dressait le débris solitaire, plus triste que l’entourage qui le choyait précieusement, d’où, enchaîné, le colonel Olrik perçait, d’un regard de chagrin vaguement absent qui s’est – force de l’habitude – banalisé, conformé à son existence, les rideaux froids des fumées aussi blêmes que le vide qu’elles imprimaient dans l’âme, qui se brouillait dans le doute de ne savoir les deviner proches ou lointaines, et attendait en silence étranglé d’apercevoir l’espoir qui ne venait pas…  
C’était être le spectateur de sa propre détresse, avoir l’esprit chancelant et étourdi, la raison prise de vertiges intérieurs, incapable de lacher un appui qu’elle voit doté de la sureté indubitable de la vérité, de peur de tomber, sans espoir de retour, dans le néant de l’inconscience, avoir la lucidité éprise d’un délire implacable qui troublait le regard, déjà mat, et l’entrainait dans les abîmes, le nichait commodement au sein d’une indifférence face à toute stimulation extérieure, une absorbation involontaire qui fuyait, maladroite, la rude réalité que lui offraient ses sens…  
Il y avait là quelque parfum suréel à l’esprit incrédule, qui se voyait ainsi exilé à un plan qui surpassait sa compréhension, son expérience, toute une vie de vécue sous le contact rassurant avec une réalité qui lui était, sans aucun mal, accessible, noyé dans une comédie qui ne lui pouvait appartenir puisqu’autrui en jouait le rôle principal, dont il était, lui, l’acteur.  
Il se voyait – ou croyait voir un corps broyé par le martyre et les rigueurs atmosphériques, qu’il pensait lui appartenir – à la distance où il aurait vu un étranger; ce n’était qu’une simple impression esthétique, illusoire, d’une enveloppe dont le contenu ne peut se deviner, ne se révèle pas au regard insistant – mais il n’était pas uniquement ce spectateur qui cherche vainement à percer un mystère qui lui sourit, dédaigneux, et raille: il était omniscient, omniprésent, un spectre nomade qui déambulait sans but entre son recipient fissuré, presque inutile, et le vaste horizon estompé qui régnait en maître d’un espace circulaire et hermétique, refermé sur lui-même tel ouroboros matérialisé dans l’abstraction d’une sphère isolée dans l’espace-temps, vignette oubliée sans histoire, filament détaché d’une pensée qui s’est fanée, simple bulle transparente dont on offre le paysage intérieur en souvenir à défaut d’inspiration, que l’on agite avidement un moment et contemple, fatigués de l’effort impliqué par l’action, avant de perdre soudain l’intérêt qu’on lui accrochait, tout en se demandant quel était-il…  
Tous les traits de l’homme fier qui rayonnaient chaque geste, chaque expression, s’étaient effeuillés, et il n’y avait, maintenant, qu’au nom que l’on eût pu reconnaître l’homme qu’il eût été autrefois.  
Si Prométhée avait été condamné à un châtiment pareil pour avoir eu l’audace de défier les dieux en bénissant avec le feu les hommes – privilège vite changé en disgrâce -, lui, Olrik, qui n’avait depuis… - fort longtemps, il s’en souvenait, et c’est ce qui lui semblait suffire à contenter les curieux, naturellement – cherché qu’à atteindre ses objectifs, qui impliquaient infailliblement des dommages à autrui, qui s’était si souvent placé aux côtes de l’autodestruction de l’humanité – inévitable, selon lui! – se retrouver maudit du même sort… C’était faire écho de ce poème, en jouer les rimes d’une adaptation au théâtre – une pièce témoignant de l’injuste réalité qui condamne aux supplices ceux qui ne les méritent pas et, tandis que ceux qui n’ont agi qu’en leur propre bénéfice, alimentés par la vapeur de l’égoïsme, en dépis des autres, volontairement plus sourds qu’inconscients des lois morales, d’un sens de civisme, se réjouissent laurés, récompensés dignement de leur conduite exemplaire qui ne l’est pas, en tentative médiocre, hypocrite, d’équilibrer un peu la distribution de ces prix, punissait aussi ceux qui s’imaginaient que leurs méfaits les tiendraient à l’écart d’une fin aussi cruelle.  
Il n’y avait là qu’illusion, contentement qui offrait aux yeux l’arôme doux, rond, soyeux, du fruit appétissant, désirable, qui, à la première bouchée ardente, dévoile, à la place du néctar si impatiemment attendu, une chair moisie jusqu’au coeur… - il n’y avait, bref, que l’illusion que l’on ne peut que retrouver partout dans la vie…  
Et, déjà, l’aigle descendait – il ne le voyait pas, il le sentait seulement, comme l’on sent le frisson glacial qui prévoit la concrétisation d’un pressentiment, une malédiction incontournable il y a longtemps prévue – et c’est son arrivée silencieuse qui venait, une fois de plus, briser la torpeur somnambule de son rêve, l’éveiller, le hisser hors de ce sommeil enchanté, ce vague morbide d’existence étourdie dont la fougue terne semble absurde, pour le plonger à nouveau dans la frayeur passive, résignée, stérile, de celui qui observe, impuissant, descendre sur lui la faux de la mort, sachant qu’elle ne viendrait qu’estropier ses membres, plier son esprit sous la douleur, effacer toute trace d’ambition passée, d’orgueil, de ténacité obstinée et artificieuse, enfin, oublier toute spécificité sous le profil d’une ébauche stylisée, sans jamais lui faire goûter à la libération de n’avoir plus à ouvrir les yeux.  
Les moments semblaient longs d’attente depuis qu’il le savait approcher, n’annonçant pas son arrivée par un lointain battement d’ailes – qui eut pu adoucir la désolation du paysage, ne fussent les circonstances de son solo -, criant seulement un rugissement âpre et aigu alors qu’il se précipitait sur lui, dont le souvenir rendait plus pénibles et affolés les instants précédents et plus raides, pesants, vides, les fastidieux moments vécus dans la terreur de son retour, qui semblait plus intenable dans l’absence d’object de distraction de cette routine cyclique, auquel pourrait se raccrocher le regard, peut-être les débris d’imagination, s’il y en eut encore capables de divaguer, et l’impossibilité de localiser ou retenir une action dans le temps.  
C’était en proie de franc et vif effroi que l’approche de ce messager ailé qui lui apportait l’amère damnation du ciel inclément, lui offrait une nouvelle et terrible promessse de torture, qu’il recevait, effaré, à l’enquadrement sans porte, obliquement ouverte, où il se tenait enveloppé dans les soies rompues de sa chrysalide de solitude et désespoir.  
Mais ce temps qui s’étirait n’était que le caprice d’un instant puisque déjà l’aigle était sur lui – il ne l’avait vu qu’au dernier moment, juste avant que ses griffes et son bec ne s’enterrent profondemment dans sa chair avec la rapacité barbare de lames, juste avant que l’effroi ne s’efface pour céder place à un nouvel épisode de douleur…  
Puis, bientôt, il repartirait, s’évanouirait à nouveau dans les brumes, s’y rattacherait, s’y fondrait comme s’il en fut l’incarnation de l’essence, tandis qu’il feignait d’oublier insensiblement le corps défaillant, laissé en arrière comme épave superflue, attendant patiemment que le foie de sa victime eût grandi une fois de plus pour lancer l’appel qui le ramènerait inévitablement à elle, alors que celle-ci n’eût pas manqué de souhaiter désespérément que son foie reste absent, privant l’oiseau de raison de retour, en eût-elle la force de mettre un peu d’espoir dans ses prières, qui leur aurait peut-être rendu la consistance d’une impossibilité tangible… Pourtant, c’était sans foi, sans trop y croire, qu’il levait les yeux au ciel qu’il ne savait s’il y avait quelque part, qui n’était peut-être qu’une autre illusion de la mémoire, comme l’était celle qu’il eût jadis été l’aventurier intrépide et orgueilleux qui semblait, à présent, le reflet d’une légende rongée par les siècles qui s’écroulait dans l’oubli par-delà des faîtes hautaines de la cordillère, et c’était sans chercher à s’évader qu’il le reconnaissait, malgré lui, avec la conformité frustrée qui n’en puis plus et se laisse fendre sans gémir sous le poids fatal de ce dont il n’est pas en mesure d’éviter: l’aigle revenait toujours, comme il était déja revenu, comme il reviendrait encore - il descendrait comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire, l’avait banalisé jusqu’à la routine infernale, pour venir déchirer fébrilement la peau fragile, toujours à peine renouvelée, de son ventre, y plonger son bec gourmand et dévorer voracement l’organe tiède et terrifié qui réapparaissait indéfiniment, regrandissait, se développait sans cesse, reprenait sa place, le vide laissé par le saccage, intact à nouveau, prêt à inviter une nouvelle fois le sinistre oiseau pour s’offrir, impuissant, et se faire avaler une fois encore tel festin.  
Et dans ce vide absurde qui semblait toujours durer, poignant avec difficulté, se maintenant constamment dans un état de suffocation à demi consciente, flottant à peine, apathique, dans le bouillon de brumes qui se refermait sur lui, le temps ne semblait plus qu’un mot creux d’un teint pâle de vie épuisée, dépourvu de sens entre les pages d’une routine viciée, puisqu’il ne savait plus ni le jour, ni l’année, ni même le siècle, oublié de quand elle aurait pu commencer, incapable de supposer qu’elle pourrait s’achever.  
Et si le bec plongeait à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus dire si la douleur était présent, passé, futur, mémoire, anticipation ou bien illusion, puisque tous se confondaient, s’entremêlaient, s’enlaçaient éperdument, s’écrasaient, se poussaient et tiraient avec violence, pour amplifier la réalité, la gonfler avec la représentation que la familiarité se faisait de son image.  
Puis l’agonie reprenait son prestige tandis que la pioche de l’aigle tentait la chair rosée et livide qui lui voilait la satisfaction de voir courir le sang chaud hors des veines cruellement lacérées de sa victime vulnérable et recouvrait son foie, où il s’enfonçait déjà, l’obstacle délicat une fois de plus effondré, pour s’acharner, tirer dans tous les sens avec une fureur brutale l’organe qu’il déchirait hâtivement, haineux et impitoyable, avant d’avaler goulûment par morceaux.  
Enchaîné, tout mouvement confiné à des frémissements de douleur, des tentatives vaines et désespérées de se dégager, Olrik suppliait au silence qu’on l’emmena, d’achever sa peine, fixant un point vague et lointain dans l’horizon invisible par-delà la danse macabre que l’agitation déchaînée des ailes sombres lui fouettaient presque au visage.  
Et il perdait bientôt ses sens dans le tourbillonnement qui l’entrainait, l’étouffait, lui annonçait un impossible évanouissement proche, quand soudain, sans un cri, transpercé par l’aiguille flamboyante d’une flèche droit dans le coeur, l’oiseau tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Surgissant entre les denses fourrures languissantes des brumes, dessinant sa silhouette encore vague d’une clarté mystérieuse et céleste qui la découpait avec soin et fierté pour la détacher progressivement du manteau de brouillard qui commençait à se lever, ensommeilé, s’approchait son sauveur, l’Héraclès qui l’avait délivré de son long supplice, le haut pâle d’une tête blonde qui se dorait d’un halo de lumière éblouissante… la dernière vision qu’il eut avant que son regard n’éteigne à jamais le paysage…

Le colonel s’éveillait en sursaut, le coeur bondissant dans la poitrine, les tempes halletantes, le corps couvert de larmes de sueurs froides, les membres tendus, crispés.  
Un long soupir de pur soulagement s’envola comme un poids qu’on lui arrachait subitement du dos.  
Il se détendit, apaisé.  
Il était tôt encore. Les premiers rayons de l’aube prendraient quelques amples heures avant de venir se filtrer à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et, après quelques instants d’inertie silencieuse, il se retourna dans son lit entre les rumeurs somnolentes des draps qui se froissaient au moindre mouvement pour chercher le corps qu’il savait présent quelque part à ses côtés.  
Il l’aperçut vite, là, tout près, puis s’en rapprocha lestement et bientôt c’était contre le corps nu, profondément assoupi, du héros qui avait, sans même s’en douter, mis un terme à la terreur de son cauchemar qu’il pressait le sien avec ferveur, laissant ses doigts courir, sentir passionément la chaleur accueillante de la chair sculptée avec talent et goût de la poitrine robuste qui lui répondait avec la cadence sereine de sa respiration.  
Alors, un bras fort émergea d’entre les plis chaotiques du tissu qui les recouvrait pour embrasser Olrik, ceindre tendrement sa ceinture comme pour lui garantir doucement qu’il n’aurait rien à craindre aussi longtemps qu’il se trouverait précieusement chéri.  
Confortablement serré dans cet embrassement passioné, envahi, pour la première fois depuis les quelques millénaires que le rêve épouvantable avait semblé lui prendre, par une puissante sensation de sécurité et de plaisir, il s’abandonnait au sommeil retrouvé, qui lui semblait à présent agréable.  
Et ce n’était plus qu’oublié à l’expérience d’une paix nouvelle qu’il fermait les yeux, aisément blotti entre les bras de Sharkey.


End file.
